


Her Only Solitude

by Knapes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All in all, F/F, Fluff, Oops, Sassy Lexa, So this was a fun little thing a friend and I came up with, and Lexa pining over a certain Sky Girl, everyone has a good time in this fic, except for maybe Lexa, just all the sass, sassy aden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knapes/pseuds/Knapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting old, Heda?" he asks with the pop of a brow, mimicking the same move he's seen Lexa make when she's trying to act arrogant.<br/>Lexa sets her jaw and stares at him evenly. As much as the comment annoys her, she never denies herself these small moments of play with the Nightbloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Only Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fun little head-canon that my pal praytothegay and I came up with... As always, I hope you like this fic because I really liked writing this one...

Lexa's always loved the small area of the woods where she and the Nightbloods train. It's her only real escape from the political chaos that awaits her in Polis. A day has passed since the Sky People joined her coalition, and tensions couldn't be any higher with the clans, Azgeda especially. It's also only been hours since she made that vow of fealty to Clarke. The action weighs heavily on her shoulders, knowing that it still isn't enough to make up for what she did at Mount Weather. She knows that there is probably nothing she could do to make up for that fateful night. Nothing that could ever make Clarke forgive her. Nothing to make Clarke trust her again. Nothing to make Clarke l—

A heavy weight crashes into Lexa's side, and she falls to the ground. Her instincts kick in, and she grabs the attacker, pinning them to the ground with trained precision and ease. She has her dagger out and pressed to their throat. When she focuses, she realizes it's Aden. His short honey hair is messy and covered in dirt, and he wears a smirk on his face.

"Getting old, Heda?" he asks with the pop of a brow, mimicking the same move he's seen Lexa make when she's trying to act arrogant around them.

Lexa sets her jaw and stares at him evenly. As much as the comment annoys her, she never denies herself these small moments of play with the Nightbloods. She remembers what it was like to be one of them. To only want to impress the reigning Heda. To feel like she actually belonged in this place of honor.

She pulls her knife away and stands. She grabs Aden's shirt and pulls him to his feet with her. "You're movements are too aggressive, Aden. This leaves you vulnerable and easy to perform a counter-attack on," Lexa says, deflating his previous haughtiness.

The boy opens his mouth incredulously. "Oh come _on,_ I _had_ you with the element of surprise!" he protests. " _You_ cheated when you pulled out the knife!"

Now Lexa smirks, twirling the weapon in her hand, and pointing it at him in a non-threatening way. "A good leader never cheats. They simply know how to _survive._ "

Aden rolls his eyes, pushing the dagger away from his face. "Yes, Heda." Under his breath he mutters, "It's still cheating."

"What was that?"

His eyes widen at her turn of tone. "Nothing." Then he scampers off to return to the other Nightbloods. Lexa turns with a small smile on her face. _That one is going to get himself into trouble with his attitude,_ Lexa thinks.

"No more trouble than his mentor ever finds herself in."

Lexa's eyes widen as she realizes that one, she said that out loud and two, because of the sweet voice that she recognizes immediately. "Clarke," she says in a weak, whispered voice. She turns to watch the girl emerge from the woods behind her.

Clarke offers a small smile. "Sorry for intruding. Titus said you'd be out here with them, and I thought I might watch." She glances back to Polis in the distance almost sadly. "The city is beautiful, but," she looks around at the trees and breathes in the air. Lexa thinks this is the most relaxed she's ever seen Clarke. "Ever since I fell from space, the _ground_ has become my home. Concrete and metal walls… they're so foreign to me."

Lexa smiles a little and feels her heart rate pick up a little. "I know the feeling." For just this moment, Lexa feels like the young girl she actually is. She lets herself feel nervous and vulnerable before the sky girl that stole her heart. Both women are quiet a moment. Clarke rocks back on her feet before finally saying, "So is it alright that I stay here, or should I go…?"

"No," Lexa says quickly, and Clarke seems surprised by her quick reaction. "Er, I mean… Of course you may stay, Clarke. I am sure the Nightbloods would enjoy your company." She tries to amend her blunder with a small smile. _Pull yourself together,_ she scolds herself. "You may sit on the roots if you'd like. The moss makes them quite comfortable."

Clarke only nods and makes her way over to the roots in the direction Lexa pointed.

With a quick breath to calm her nerves, Lexa turns back to the Nightbloods. All of them are giving her funny looks. " _Chit?_ " she asks them sternly.

Aden has a shit-eating grin on his face when he speaks. " _Heda sad skai gada op!_ "

" _Shof op, Aden!_ " Lexa quickly snaps with red cheeks. She looks at Clarke and notices that she refuses to look Lexa in the eyes. _Please tell me Clarke still doesn't know any Trigedasleng,_ Lexa silently prays.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:  
> "Chit?" - What?  
> “Heda sad skai gada op!” - The Commander likes the Sky Girl!  
> "Shof op, Aden!" - Shut up, Aden!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this quick little moment of sass and joy! And if you wanna talk about the 100 headcanons (or anything really) with me you can message me on Tumblr @slogenheda


End file.
